


酒后乱性之后的事

by zoeyonfire



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Quill
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyonfire/pseuds/zoeyonfire
Summary: 在一周前奎尔喝醉后和火箭上床了，而这些事发生在酒后乱性的一周后。一个关于误会和它被解开的故事。





	酒后乱性之后的事

**Author's Note:**

> 警告:性转星星，剧情狗血，BG肉，人兽，美好属于他们，OOC和罗里吧嗦和语言不畅全是我的锅

奎尔苦恼地喝着酒，叹了一口气。

她只匆忙地告诉卡魔拉别忘了去补充燃油，几乎没来得及换衣服就从米兰诺里逃出来了，皮夹克上大概还沾着灰。

几天前奎尔从中介者手里新领了一个委托。因为这个任务在夜晚实在是太过危险，为了减小损失他们决定只在白天进行。这意味着他们还得在这个星球待上两天左右，好消息是晚上可以好好在一些有意思的地方放松一把，在平稳的陆地上睡个觉。同样，坏消息，这大大增加了空闲时间。……跟火箭相处的空闲时间。

奎尔又叹了口气，将杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

自从火箭开始觉得人形更加方便而决定除非必要再不变回去之后，麻烦就接踵而至了。当火箭闭嘴不说话，安静地坐在她的船里修什么东西或者在搞什么的时候，看起来实在是太……赏心悦目了。而这就是麻烦所在了！……好吧，奎尔承认这麻烦只针对她一个人，因为卡魔拉心里除了向她的养父复仇再无其他，而曼蒂斯刚开始学习社交，对什么都还是新鲜而好奇的态度。所以火箭的那张巨帅无比的脸对其他两位女士毫无影响，只给奎尔造成了巨大的暴击伤害，一些埋藏起来的感情咕哝着想要挤出来。奎尔作为一位喜好帅哥，审美正常的女性，一位年龄合理的，正常单身女性，当然是有生理需求的。

于是这招致了错误，大概一周前她在米兰诺公共休息区的吧台上小酌，然后火箭加入了她，他俩总是有很多话可以说，况且奎尔对着帅脸更容易打开话匣子。相谈甚欢的气氛让奎尔多喝了几杯，于是她又一次不孚众望地喝过头了。火箭抢走她的杯子要把她拎回她自己的房间时，她甚至还在耍赖皮不走。接着推推搡搡之间，一些安全距离被打破了。后来……她只记得自己好像把火箭踹倒在地板上，故意骑在他的跨上磨蹭，大概嘴里还在说什么不堪入耳的调戏着火箭的下流话……然后错误就发生了，酒后乱性，还是跟自己生死共进朝夕相处的队友。

奎尔趴倒在桌子上叹了口气，用指尖把空杯子送了出去，伸出手指向酒保又要了一杯酒。

然后，当第二天，她赤身裸体地在火箭怀里跟对方同时醒来的时候，两个人目光相对的时候，奎尔觉得巨大的尴尬快要杀死她了，她恨不得立刻冲出去跳船自杀。反倒是火箭像什么都没发生一样，搞得好像只有她一个人特别在意不小心跟队友上床这件事。最后她甚至抱着衣服把自己反锁在火箭房间里的浴室，火箭疯狂拍门要洗漱她全当没听见，等到火箭无奈出了房间大概半个小时后她才偷偷摸摸地跑回自己的房间。

为什么好像只有她一个人在意地要死啊！奎尔瞪着酒保新递给她的那杯酒，鼓起脸默默把气都撒在火箭头上。

她真的搞不懂那只臭浣熊在想什么，如果他只想把那次上床当成一次意外的话，奎尔也没问题啊，她最擅长隐瞒情绪和调整心态了。但为什么自那之后火箭在她身上放注意力的时间开始变长了？而且这绝对不是奎尔的错觉，从那天开始，这大约一周的时间内，奎尔偶尔回头，都能发现火箭在盯着她看。那种眼神让奎尔脸上迅速升温，支支吾吾不知道该说什么，但紧接着火箭的嘴巴里就能吐出一些让她要么无言以对要么暴跳如雷的话来，残酷地把奎尔刚刚产生的那么一点点的粉红色泡泡无情地打破。那毕竟是火箭，奎尔知道自己不该多想，该把一切都忘掉当作无事发生过才是最好。但时不时，当奎尔反应过来的时候，她总是离火箭很近。他们之间这种不知道被谁无意拉近的距离让奎尔心猿意马又慌张不已。

奎尔叹了口气，手指在杯沿摩挲。

今天，就在护卫队在这个星球的矿物开采场的矿道中，她跟火箭一组在前方进行勘察。狭窄又缺少光线的地方，不可避免地又跟火箭挨得很近。对方的气息，肌肉结实的臂膀，还有从火箭身上传过来的温度。火箭的体温总是比她高，不管是什么形态。分神想这个让她没注意到脚下的坑，不小心让靴子的跟滑了下，磕绊了几下向前扑去。于是她动静相当大地惊起了在黑暗的废弃矿道中栖息的夜行动物，那些不知名的动物们几乎掠着她的头飞过。几乎是一瞬之间火箭就朝她扑了过来，以侧卧的姿势把她护在了身下，大半个身子都压在奎尔身上，把自己作为人肉屏障。火箭的两只手紧紧地环抱着她，一只手圈紧她，另一只手掌护在她的后脑勺上，用力把奎尔压向自己。而奎尔快要尴尬死了，实在是太近了！她的视线正正对着火箭下巴上的胡茬，还有对方因为肌肉紧绷而吞咽而上下滚动的喉结。奎尔尴尬地紧闭上眼，结果火箭略高的体温，还有她头顶火箭粗重的呼吸越发变得清晰起来。以及最让她想死的是，奎尔感觉到自己的胸狠狠挤压在火箭硬梆梆的胸膛上，而且，而且，下面，火箭那根没有勃起都尺寸可观的老二，正隔着布料压在她的小腹上。

这就是奎尔一结束今天的任务就飞速逃离米兰诺的原因了，她根本没法再跟火箭待在十米以内的距离里了。

一定是因为最近太缺男人了。奎尔摇了摇头，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。正当她要喊酒保的时候，一个她不认识的男人坐在了她旁边的椅子上，抢先她一步向酒保招手。

“请问我有这个荣幸请你喝一杯吗，女士？”这个陌生男人大方地朝奎尔露出微笑。

奎尔看了眼被放在两人面前的酒，又看了眼男人脸上的笑容，老练的经验让她迅速判断出对方的意图，正好她也有此意。于是奎尔伸手撩了一下束在脑后的卷发，接着一边手肘撑在吧台上，手背拖着脸颊，脸蛋被她自己压出一个可爱的弧度，像一只往嘴里塞了食物的仓鼠一样。然后奎尔朝对方眨了下右眼，笑了起来：“当然啦，这位帅哥。”

——

奎尔已经有些许醉意了，她默许了对方把手放在她腰上的动作，也默许了对方离她越来越近的距离。男人的气息带着酒的味道温柔地笼罩了她，轻柔地啄在她的嘴角。突然之间，那个晚上，带着烈酒辛辣味道的火箭出现在她的脑海里，和面前这个正在吻她的人重叠起来。奎尔僵了一下，但马上她就决定把这些全都抛在脑后，忘掉让她心烦意乱的臭浣熊，好好享受这个欢愉的夜晚。

酒吧门口有些骚动，奎尔还没来得及结束与男人的吻抬起头去看看。当奎尔从吻中睁开眼，用余光瞥到是火箭，刚感到惊讶的同时，火箭就冲了过来，速度快得大概撞翻了几个人和一些椅子。火箭粗暴地把奎尔从男人怀里拉开，拉到自己身后，紧接着他把男人一拳打翻在地，抽出背后巨大的武器对准了坐在地上还没反应过来的男人，从喉咙里发出低吼：“离她远点儿，狗娘养的。”

人群开始骚乱，周围的人全向他们看过来，奎尔想都没想向前压下火箭的胳膊，瞪着对方莫名其妙怒气冲冲的脸，压低声音向他质问：“你在干什么？你疯了吗？！” 

火箭皱着眉看向奎尔，正要说什么，被打在地上的男人站了起来，擦掉了嘴角的血对着火箭冷笑：“这位女士今晚已经属于我了，凡事要讲究个先来后到。” 

????火箭立马把头转了过去，不顾奎尔的阻挠把枪顶在那人头上，开口道：“让我把话说清楚，”接着他手指一扣，武器变形着伸长，把男人顶得后退了一步，“这家伙是我的东西，别想打她的主意，在我打穿你的脑袋之前快滚。” ????

“谁是你的了？！”奎尔把火箭拽回来，她睁大眼睛瞪向皱眉看着她的火箭，“不要再捣乱我的约会了！在保安把你赶出去之前快回去。”

“你的约会？”火箭紧紧盯着比他矮了一个头的奎尔，捏着枪的手指用力到泛白，“你是说你自愿跟那个混蛋接吻？”

火箭血红色的眼睛里赤裸的怒火让奎尔缩了下脖子，但她还是仰头看着火箭回话了：“当然啊？在这里不就是做这种事的吗！反倒是你，你到底在搞什么啊！”

火箭紧皱着眉头盯着她，突然抓住奎尔的手腕大步向外走，奎尔被他拉得跌跌撞撞，磕绊着小跑才能勉强跟上火箭的脚步，有几个想要上前阻碍的人无一例外被火箭瞪了回去。奎尔被火箭带离了酒吧后，经过门口的小巷子时她狠狠甩开了火箭抓着她的手。奎尔刚要说什么的时候火箭突然把她拽回来，几乎是把她砸在了墙壁上，双手用力撑在奎尔的头两侧。

奎尔被砸得疼得晕头转向，还没反应过来，火箭就捏着她的下巴压了上来，封住了她的嘴唇。这根本不像亲吻，更像是侵占，火箭用力咬下又吸吮着奎尔的唇瓣，她痛得一惊呼，给了男人机会让他能强硬地用舌头撬开她的牙关，侵入她的口中，划过上颚让她发软。奎尔的软舌被火箭纠缠住，动弹不得，她甚至尝到了血的味道，混着火箭洒在她脸上的气息，烫得她发抖。

“那个家伙也是这样吻你的吗？”火箭放开了奎尔的嘴唇，居高临下地看着脸色潮红还在喘气的她，奎尔红肿的嘴唇上还印着他的咬痕。火箭血红色的瞳暗得可怕，他抓起奎尔的两只手腕举过头顶，用一只手掌轻易地固定住，让奎尔无法逃开。奎尔被吸咬得疼痛又酥软，根本没法挣脱开火箭手掌的桎梏。紧接着火箭另一只手抓上她的胸，以一种粗暴又过分的力道揉捏起来。敏感又柔软的胸部被肆意玩弄让奎尔软了腿，疼痛让她绿色的眼睛里蒙上了一层生理泪水。火箭将头压在她的额头上，迫使她看着自己，压低了声音发出像是野兽一般的怒吼：“那家伙也是这样玩你的吗？是吧，奎尔。你是自愿的吧，所有人他妈的都能在你喝醉了之后操你，甚至不用付钱，哈，对吧，我的婊子船长？”

仿佛一把利刃插进奎尔的心脏，刺痛以这为中心骇人地蔓延至她的全身。奎尔猛地用膝盖顶上火箭的腹部，在对方松开了她，捂着腹部踉跄着后退时，奎尔上前一拳打在火箭的脸上，然后伸手抽出绑在大腿上的枪套中的元素枪，抵在半跪在地上的火箭的头上。她咬着牙，胸口剧烈起伏着，想要平复自己的呼吸，说道：“给我收回你的话。”可一开口，哭腔却从声音里溢出来，奎尔咬着嘴唇，狼狈地用力闭眼又睁开，努力抑制着自己被最在意的人侮辱后想要哭出来的冲动，紧握着元素枪继续吼道：“我他妈不是你的东西，不是你可以随意玩弄的婊子！”

火箭还偏着头，几缕碎发散落在他的额前，将他的眼睛埋在阴影里，让奎尔没办法看清他的表情。他们僵持了几秒，沉默中只能听到不远处酒吧的嘈杂声音。突然奎尔听见火箭声音沙哑地开口了：“那我是什么？”

“什么？”奎尔的眉毛拧在一起，一时理解不了火箭的话。她皱着眉看着火箭站起身来，两只手紧握成拳，胸膛堵在她的枪口向她逼近，几乎把她逼着后退到墙边，笼罩在了自己的影子下。奎尔看了看自己的枪，仰头看着不要命的火箭，却被他眼睛里的迷茫吓了一跳。

“我对你来说是什么？奎尔？”火箭看着她说，声音里充斥着仿佛落难在无边无际的海上之人的绝望。奎尔突然觉得如果火箭是浣熊形态的话，自己也许可以看到他耳朵向后抚平的样子。火箭低垂着头看着她，轻声说着，“你接受了我所有的示好，你跟我接吻，跟我上床，跟我待在一起。这不是你的答案吗？”火箭痛苦地闭上眼，又睁开看着奎尔，握成拳的手松开，缓缓地抬起来，想要触碰她的金发。突然他却把手砸在奎尔脑袋旁边的墙壁上，愤怒地向她低吼：“你也接受别的男人的示好，跟他接吻，跟他上床，那他妈的我到底是什么？！奎尔，告诉我答案，你他妈的想的是什么？！”

奎尔突然明白了什么。忽然一切都好像在无际的浓雾后面显了型，一切谜底都呼之欲出。这到底算什么啊？！她之前所有的小心翼翼和苦涩全都堵在奎尔的心口，发酵成了巨大的酸面团，肿胀着酸得奎尔再也压抑不住自己的委屈，泪珠从眼睛里大滴大滴地滚出来。她低着头小声啜泣着，还来不及说一句话。但火箭抽了口气，他惊慌失措地微微弯下身，用戴着半指手套的双手小心地捧住奎尔的脸，轻轻用手指去擦掉奎尔脸上的泪水。火箭声音沙哑地开口：“不……奎尔，抱歉。抱歉。奎尔，……不。不要哭了，……奎尔。”火箭轻柔地取下奎尔手里的元素枪放回去，接着单手把奎尔拥入怀中，痛苦地闭上眼，低着头亲吻她的金色卷发。“……对不起。”

半指手套那粗糙的尼龙布擦在奎尔的脸上，摩擦得她有些发疼。她按下火箭的手，又拍了拍对方的胸口示意他放开自己。奎尔稳定了自己的情绪，擦干了眼泪后抬头看向火箭，发现对方一个人高马大的硬汉，却像个做错了事等着被惩罚的小孩子一样，不知所措地看着她。这让奎尔觉得有些好笑。“你是白痴吧。”奎尔伸出手指点了点火箭的胸口，“你到底哪里向我示好了？！我以为只有我一个人在意你在意的要死！”

“什么？”火箭睁大眼睛，好像快要溺水的落难者终于抓住了那根浮木。他紧紧盯着奎尔明亮的绿眼睛，张开口想要说什么，组织不好语言又闭上了，嘴角却又忍不住弯起来。最终火箭懊恼道：“该死，就不该听德拉克斯那个白痴的。”

奎尔开始好奇起来整件事到底有多蠢。她以为她自己那么战战兢兢地避开火箭（还一直在失败）已经够蠢了，但听上去火箭做了什么比她蠢上一个八度的事，甚至还牵扯上了德拉克斯，当这两个脑子里情商区域只有三根筋的家伙电波合拍了后总是会发生一些灾难。火箭看起来好像斟酌好了用词，他看着奎尔说：“那天晚上我邀请你喝酒，我以为这够明显了。”

“啊？”提到那次酒后乱性让奎尔红了下脸，但她仔细想了想,“不，你仅仅只是在我喝酒的时候坐了过来，然后拿了个杯子一起喝。”

“可是只有我们两个人！”火箭拔高了声音。

“我们以前也两个人一块儿喝酒。”奎尔提醒他，“无数次。所以不同点在哪里？”

“那次我一直在看着你。”火箭指出。

“这跟以前根本没有丝毫区别！”奎尔惊呼起来。

“而且之后每天我都在跟你调情。”火箭继续说。

奎尔想起来了那些让她发热的充满掠夺的眼神，“不，”奎尔难以置信地摇头，“‘你就像我手里这个螺丝一样’这种话不是用来调情的！天啊。”奎尔绝望地看了一眼火箭，——他甚至还没意识到哪里出错了——奎尔吸了口气，“天啊，你是真的不知道。而我居然得教我的队友怎么跟我调情。”

火箭啧了一声。“现在我们为什么要绕那么多圈子？我想要你，你也一样。非要调情的话，”他看着奎尔相当认真地说，“我想吻你，想操你，想在床上把你干到除了叫床外什么都做不到。只有我能听。”

如此直白又露骨的话和火箭的红瞳中赤裸的欲望让奎尔吞咽了一下唾液。她抬手弹了下火箭的脑门，“这是性骚扰，白痴。”紧接着她双臂环住火箭的脖子，吻了上去。火箭环抱住她，左手手指插在奎尔脑后，攒住她卷曲的金发，拖着她的头与自己接吻。他另一只手紧紧抱着奎尔，用力地像是要把她揉进自己的骨子里一样。唇齿磕碰，柔软的舌头互相舔舐，两人的气息纠缠在一块儿，无法再扯开。这个吻仿佛花了一辈子那么长，所有的爱慕和渴望都揉了进去，世界寂静下来，只剩下两人的呼吸。最终他们分开的时候，奎尔因为缺氧而在火箭怀里喘着气，而火箭像小动物一样凑在她的嘴角一下一下地舔着，轻轻的吸吮着。不如说火箭本来就是小动物。他额前半长的的碎发蹭在奎尔脸上，弄得她有些痒。火箭抱着她，半硬的老二抵在她的小腹，手向下摸去，从她的背滑到腰，最终停在她包在紧身裤中的屁股上。奎尔喘着气，抓住火箭的胳膊制住他的动作，说：“去那边。”

奎尔费了一番功夫才让火箭别像个强奸犯一样扛着她去开房，对方几乎是火急火燎地拉着她走，一刻都不能等。关上房间的门时他们连灯都没打开，奎尔刚散开自己的马尾，就被火箭抓着手臂拉过来，又吻得难舍难分。他的手掌放在奎尔的屁股上把她压过来紧贴着自己，毫不避违地让奎尔知道他现在有多硬。火箭抓揉着奎尔圆滚的屁股，力道大得压得奎尔站不稳地后退。她的膝盖窝不小心磕到床沿，没站稳摔倒在床上，连带着把火箭带倒，压在了她身上。

火箭手撑在奎尔的头两侧，紧接着骂了一句脏话，他直起身快速地扒掉了自己的上衣和手套，紧接着他按住了奎尔想要脱她自己衣服的手。“让我来。”火箭说，眼睛里全是猎食者在捕猎之前的威胁性。但他手上动作轻柔的解开了奎尔的红皮夹克，手掌覆在奎尔白嫩的腰侧，一路向上褪掉她穿的棉长袖和内衣。浑圆软白的乳房跳了出来，甚至还晃了几下。他低下头不知轻重吸咬着粉嫩的乳头，手掌粗暴地揉捏着另一边柔软的胸部。强烈的刺激与被吸奶的快感让奎尔抑制不住地呻吟出声，火箭常年跟机械打交道的手指上有着茧子，当他的手从她裸露的肌肤上摸过时，奎尔觉得火箭像是一路点过去了火，把她烧得浑身发热。一晃神的功夫火箭已经抬起头来，把她的腰带抽走了，甚至过分地拍了下她的屁股，让她抬起来好褪掉裤子。奎尔呜咽了一声顺从地抬起屁股，顺带蹬掉靴子。

接着奎尔咬着嘴唇伸手去解火箭的皮带。火箭双膝压在她胯部两侧的床垫上，好整以暇地看着奎尔拉下他的裤链，在怒涨的阴茎跳出来时看着她像是被烫到一样缩回手，很快又伸回来，往下拉他的裤子。火箭相当乐于看奎尔窘迫又带着红潮的脸，他笑了起来，声音低沉地说：“怎么样，奎尔？”火箭站起来，把碍事的长裤踢掉，重新压回换了个舒服的位置躺在床上的奎尔身上，勾着嘴角使坏地笑着，“你喜欢吗？”

奎尔口干地把视线从火箭的那根上移开，咽了口唾液，强迫自己别那么像个饥渴的荡妇一样盯着看。不等奎尔回答，火箭就抓着她的脚踝把她肉感十足的腿拉开，圈在自己腰上。奎尔的棉质纯白内裤已经被她自己流出来的淫水浸湿了一片，火箭看了一眼，从喉咙发出低沉的笑，“你喜欢。”然后他粗暴地扯掉奎尔身上的最后一块儿布料，却不把它扔开，让那条已经被弄脏的内裤就挂在奎尔的脚踝上。接着他俯下身，尺寸可观的老二抵在奎尔湿滑的肉缝上磨蹭。奎尔的脑子已经烧成了一团浆糊，她感觉到火箭顶弄着她的蜜穴，即将要被贯穿的念头让她止不住地颤抖，热流从小腹窜过，流出更多的水。她伸出手去摸火箭身上被冷冰冰的金属替换掉的锁骨，然后她捧住火箭的脸，摸着他毛茸茸的胡茬，软绵绵地小声请求道：“火箭……”

他从没见过奎尔像这样眼角烧红，绿眼睛里蒙着一层雾，柔软地躺在他身下，像小鹿一样湿漉漉地看着他等着他操干。火箭呼吸粗重起来，觉得自己像是被幼兽无害的爪子挠着心。于是他握住奎尔的腰，顶着她的阴户就滑了进去，甚至不用再润滑，就直接没入了一大半。湿热的内壁紧紧挤压着吸着他，那些淫水被咕啾得挤了出来，把两人的交合处弄得晶亮。火箭的老二根本就是超过了平均值，每一次的抽插都能顶到奎尔体内的最深处，快感灭顶，让她尖叫出声。再加上火箭骨子里粗鲁的兽性，让他完全没有轻重的概念，每一次的抽插都快速又极其用力。

不知什么时候火箭的一只手掌握住了她的后颈，捏着奎尔，在他操到奎尔最深处的时候压向自己，给奎尔一个她仿佛要被捅穿了的错觉。她被火箭用力地操到一颤一颤，一对浑圆丰挺的乳房随着惯性上下剧烈晃动着。奎尔随着火箭全部拔出来，又狠狠操进去的频率和力道无法自已地大声喘息呻吟，太过强烈的快感让她什么都想不了，只能胡乱地环着火箭的脖子，双腿在对方的腰后交叠，用力地夹着他的肌肉线条流畅的腰，脚尖不自主地紧绷着。

在火箭不间断的大力抽插中奎尔攀到了顶峰，她闷着声尖叫，呻吟中甚至带上了哭腔，下体涌出一波一波的汁水，顺着白嫩的腿根和屁股一道道流下去，弄得床上一片水渍。刚高潮过的身体敏感地不得了，奎尔还在不自主地痉挛着，但火箭根本没有放轻动作，甚至被她高潮后绞紧的内壁吸得干的更加猛烈。超出她承受范围的过多的快感几乎要变成了甜蜜的酷刑，奎尔胡乱地抓着火箭脑后的头发，带着哭腔喊着火箭的名字求他慢一点。但火箭仅仅是俯下身吻住了已经没法回应他了的奎尔，咬着她的嘴唇低声说：“再等一下就好，奎尔。”火箭抓着她的腰，一次比一次更深更用力地操干了十几下，最后快速而又凶狠地冲撞了几次，从奎尔的体内拔了出来，一股股地射在了她的小腹上，甚至还溅在奎尔的胸上，弄脏她的身体，仿佛动物标记自己的领地一般。

一时之间房间中只有两个人不平稳的喘气声，奎尔像力气被抽干了一样，一只手指头都动不了，胸口上下起伏着，脸色潮红眼神迷乱地看着空气中的一点。等了一会儿后火箭挪到床头去拿纸巾，擦干净奎尔身上他弄上去的精液。火箭刚想翻身下地去找垃圾桶，但奎尔抓住了他的手臂把他拉了回来，侧着身闭上眼窝进了火箭的怀里。于是火箭从善如流地把垃圾随手扔到了地上，抱住了奎尔，胳膊穿过枕头和奎尔脖颈之间的空间，让她枕在自己的胳膊上。他用手指一下一下地梳着奎尔卷曲的金发，和她一起享受性事之后的温存。火箭低头，用鼻尖蹭着奎尔的脸，从睫毛一路到嘴角。奎尔被他的胡茬和碎发蹭的痒得轻声笑了起来，睁开眼伸手推开火箭的头，又凑过去跟他接吻。

一吻结束后奎尔笑得眼睛弯起来，仰头看着火箭，伸手又去摸他手感很好毛茸茸的胡茬，“有什么想说的？”

火箭侧过头把自己的下半张脸埋在奎尔手心里，他又斜盯着奎尔亮晶晶的眼睛，眼神里带着窥视猎物的神情，说：“总有一天我要把你操到怀上我的种。”

奎尔愣了一下，火箭的洒在她掌心的热气突然烫的让她像触电了一样急忙收回了手。火箭总是在奇怪的地方别扭地不得了，又在奇怪的地方直白的要死，偶尔让奎尔受不了。“老天，火箭，我不得不指出自从你变成类人型了之后，不要脸的程度就有了一个质的飞跃。”

“你喜欢我这样。”火箭笑起来，手滑到奎尔的屁股上掐了一把。

突如其来的偷袭让奎尔惊呼了一声，她捏住火箭的脸颊扯了扯，鼓起脸说道：“我是不是不该鼓励你这种不要脸的流氓行为？”她顿了一下，突然接着说道：“你为什么不变回去了？”

火箭没有看她的眼睛，“衣服会没法穿回去。”

“就这样？”奎尔夸张地皱起脸，“认真的？”

火箭把下巴抵在奎尔的头发上，手指摩挲着她发尾的卷儿。奎尔听见头顶上火箭的声音，“你只会跟这样的我上床。你喜欢这个。这个样子的我。”

奎尔眨了眨眼。“不。”她伸手捧住火箭的脸，让他看着自己的眼睛，接着她说：“我都喜欢。无论你什么样子我都会跟你上床，只是因为是你而已。更何况我们这是在银河系诶！谁还在意这个？！如果非得跟自己同样的家伙才能恋爱的话那得多狭隘？”奎尔发觉自己说跑偏了，她挥了挥手，看着火箭接着说：“先不提这个。你拒绝所有人，我以为我是被拒绝了的那个。火箭，你只是以前都不愿意正视罢了。就算你是只浣熊我也喜欢你。”奎尔用指尖点了点火箭多毛的胸口，“只是因为是你。”

火箭眨了眨眼睛，奎尔能看出来他有点不知所措。她耐心的等着她的男友（现在应该是了）回应她的告白，然后她听见火箭说：“不是浣熊。”

奎尔翻了个大大的白眼，“管你是什么！”

紧接着她就看见火箭的身体开始速度极快地发生变化，绒毛变长覆盖住全身，骨骼咔咔响着缩短，还有金属碰撞着变形的声音。近距离地看到这个让奎尔目瞪口呆，让她莫名地想起来小时候跟外公一起看过的狼人电影。她看着火箭已经变成了她第一次见到他的那个样子，突然奎尔兴奋地说：“哇火箭，你能不能嚎一声，就像这样‘嗷呜——’！”

火箭以一种看白痴的眼神盯着她。奎尔悻悻地摸了下鼻子，“好吧。”接着她换了一下胳膊的位置，侧卧姿势下，胸部被她的两臂挤成了一对相当可观的肉丘。奎尔把火箭抱进怀里，火箭把自己的脑袋搁在奎尔的胸上，找了个舒服的位置窝下，闭上了眼睛。奎尔有一搭没一搭地顺着火箭头顶的绒毛，帮他按摩脑门上的穴位，突然她开口问，“会疼吗？”

“还好。”火箭没睁开眼，奎尔按得他很舒服，他的耳朵放松地支棱着。“看见你在酒吧跟别人约会比这疼。”

奎尔有点想笑，又有点说不清的情愫。她把火箭的爪子抓起来搁在自己的鼻头上。突然有个很大胆的想法在她脑子里成型。奎尔把火箭的慢慢地拉下来，覆在自己的嘴唇上，然后她伸出舌尖，慢慢的，从下到上，从火箭的掌心舔到他的指尖。

火箭瞬间睁开眼，被舔得激得耳朵抖了几下，尾巴大力地拍在床上，他猛地抽回爪子，压低了声音发出警告，“别找死，奎尔。”

而奎尔弯起嘴角，有一半她觉得这件事很好玩。奎尔向火箭眨了下左眼，“还记得我刚刚说过什么吗？”她伸出粉嫩的舌头，手指握成一个圈，在嘴前对着空气缓缓上下套弄，模仿着口交的动作，“就算你是只浣熊我也会跟你上床。”

火箭已经没心纠正她的称呼了，他咬着牙发出低吼：“你自找的，奎尔。”接着他上前偏着头含住奎尔的嘴唇。动物过长的舌头让奎尔有种自己被操着嘴的错觉。等到这个不能算得上温柔的吻结束后，火箭放开了她，翻身骑到了她的身上，甚至还一巴掌拍在她的屁股上让她翻过身去。

奎尔听话地趴在床上，看不见火箭的表情让她有点发慌，自己像是一只被征服的母兽一样趴在伴侣身下等着挨操。这个认知让奎尔有些口干地咽了口唾液，火箭尾巴上的硬毛扫在她敏感的腿根，弄得她说不上是痒还是被扎痛。当火箭硬起来的老二抵在她刚经历过一场激烈的性事后还有些刺麻的阴唇上时，奎尔突然后悔了，她直起上身开口道：“不，我们还是下次再这样做吧……”

“不。”火箭拒绝了她，声音里带着明显的嘲讽，“不让你吃一次惩罚，你就永远不知道冲动这两个字怎么写”话音刚落火箭就用力操了进去，感到身下的人瞬间软了身子。他的爪子抓在奎尔圆滚滚的丰腴的屁股上，指尖陷进了肉里，估计明天会留下夸张的痕迹。刚经过一场性事，奎尔的体内还留着很多淫水，很容易就能操到最深处，干得她汁水四溢。体型变化根本没把让火箭的阴茎发生什么大小的改变，又因为后背位的关系好像还比刚刚操得更深了，奎尔随着火箭的顶弄不断地呻吟着，软软地趴在床上，圆润的脚趾不自主地用力蹬着床单。火箭硬邦邦的带着弧度的阴茎骨在她身体里横冲直撞，尾巴还不时抽在她敏感的腿根，很快把她送上了高潮。潮吹的淫水从她穴道里涌出，随着火箭快速的抽送而被带了出来，沾湿了火箭腹部的绒毛。奎尔的屁股被撞得白嫩中透着红，交合处更是传出湿漉漉的水声。床单已经被奎尔抓皱了，奎尔的嗓子呻吟到开始变得沙哑，被快感逼得头用力地向后抬起，呜咽着向火箭求饶。火箭啧了一声，在一阵快速的抽送后，最后狠狠地顶了一下奎尔体内最深处，然后拔了出来一股股射在奎尔背上。

这次奎尔真的是一点儿力气都没了，她真正尝到了冲动的恶果，被操的累得眼皮都抬不起来。最后她只感觉到火箭舔掉了她脸上的生理泪水，和火箭的声音：“休息吧，布宝宝。”然后她沉入了睡眠之中。

——

第二天他俩一块儿急匆匆赶回米兰诺的时候，德拉克斯一看见就指着她跟火箭大喊“火箭！你终于跟奎尔搞上了吗！”生怕船里其他人不知道。奎尔尴尬地瞪着光头大个，恨不得把他踹下船。还好其他人都没说什么，让她完整地部署好了今天的任务目标和人员分配。

在战前会议结束的时候，卡魔拉把她拉走到一个小角落里。奎尔迷茫地等着卡魔拉找她的要说的事，突然她想到了什么，“哦对！米兰诺的油钱，我忘记给你了，从公用资金里扣……”

“不，奎尔，我要说的不是这个。”卡魔拉踌躇了一会儿，还是盯着奎尔的脖子说了，“这个，你脖子上这个痕迹，……遮一下？”

“啊？”奎尔眨眨眼，接着她跑到卫生间对着镜子看了一眼。

火箭还在摆弄着今天任务要用到的金属检测器，他又变回了类人型，理由是得把衣服穿着回来。然后他看见奎尔跟旋风一样怒气冲冲地冲进来，指着她脖子上火箭趁她没醒的时候留下的吻痕向他质问。

“我留下的。”火箭理所当然地承认道，“让那群混蛋再别他妈的靠近你。你是我的。”


End file.
